Last minute Thoughts
by sallythedestroyerofworlds23
Summary: All I know is that he's always been there. In the good, the bad and whatever's in between. My best friend. Yoruichi's thoughts moments before the most important day in her life. UraYoru.


Many people asked me why I had finally made the decision to do it.

After so many years -well, not _that_ many, it makes me sound old- why would I go through with it now? Most people figured I'd never do it. And, to tell you the truth, I was one of those people. I just never saw myself in that light… But, I guess even the greatest of us don't always know what fate has planned for us. Because in the end, I was going to do it.

That's right. I, Yoruichi Shihoin, am getting married.

This afternoon, in fact. And to none other than Urahara Kisuke.

My lips curled upwards involuntarily as I remembered my childhood friend's messy blond hair, lazy gray eyes and goofy smile. It seemed like he was always smiling nervously in apology or mischievously in anticipation.

Kisuke and I had known each other forever. And let me tell you, if there ever was something that could be said lasted since _forever_ it was definitely the time Kisuke and I had been friends. I don't even remember when we first met -I really don't-. All I know is that he's always been there. In the good, the bad and whatever's in between. My best friend.

As the leader of the Shihoin clan, I've always been looked up to and respected -despite my somewhat… _unorthodox_ behavior. I am a very powerful person, I always have been, and I'm not afraid to say it or demonstrate it. Some people may call it vanity, if it is, so be it. In fact, it's a trait I value both in myself and in others. This can result in me being intimidating to many people, so it's not rare for people to be hesitant in approaching me at first. It was never like that with Kisuke, though. He was just as aware of his virtues as my own. He was never afraid to be himself around anyone -noble or otherwise. I always admired that about him. He saw me as an equal, and I acknowledged him as one. We've always been together, there just wasn't any other way. Even when he was exiled from Soul Society, I followed him to the World of the Living, leaving behind my rank, my wealth and my home, becoming an exile myself. I never once regretted the decision. At first I didn't quite understand why it was so easy to abandon my home for him, but finally I understood.

_He _is my home.

Yes, that sounded cliché as hell. Deal with it.

My train of thought was interrupted by a loud _thump._

I turned around and shunpoed to the open window where I'd heard the sound come from. A pair of arms struggled to hold a six-foot-long body dangling off the window. I quirked a violet eyebrow and placed a hand on my hip. "I should leave you there 'till nightfall."

"Oh come on, Yoruichi." He smiled sheepishly. The very man I'd been thinking about. "Be nice." He begged.

I rolled my eyes and finally helped him up into my room. Once inside, Kisuke straightened into his full height, towering over me. He dusted off his black tuxedo and made a show of straightening his jacket before looking at me and giving me a grin.

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." I told him, smirking. I stood across him in my long white wedding dress. It was a classic, simple gown, low-cut to show off my cleavage, and leaving most of my back exposed.

Kisuke scratched the back of his head -missing his trademark hat for once- and said, "Yeah, you know I don't believe in superstitions." Then he let his gray eyes examine me. He looked me up and down a couple of times, and I noticed, with some satisfaction that his mouth fell open. "Yoruichi, you…you look…" He trailed off as his eyes paused on my chest.

My smirk grew into a cat-like grin as I took a step towards him. "Like sex on legs." I walked closed almost all the distance between us and put a hand on his arm and rested my head just under his shoulder, while placing my other hand playfully on his chest. "I know." I looked up at him seductively and used my index and my middle finger to have my hand 'walk' up his chest coyly, pausing by his neck. With one finger I pushed his jaw up, closing his mouth. I smirked again. "You don't look so bad yourself." I said. In truth, he looked so damn sexy in that black tux I wanted to push him down on the floor and have him take me right then and there. I was very tempting actually, but I knew once we got started we would never make it in time for the wedding ceremony. Kisuke is _very_ good in bed.

Oh, just in case you were wondering- yes, we have had sex. Multiple times in fact. Seriously, what did you expect? Like I said, we've known each other _forever_- it was bound to happen sometime.

Finally recomposing himself from my sudden advance, Kisuke roughly grabbed my wrist with one hand and put the other on my lower -very lower- back. "I try." he said, responding to my earlier complement. His eyes bore into mine. Then he dived in and kissed me, deeply and passionately.

We pulled back shortly, somewhat reluctantly, and I said, "Save it for the honeymoon."

He smiled and for a moment those gray eyes of his smiled at me, with a combination of affection, lust and love that warmed the deepest parts of my soul. "I can't wait." He said. He put his hands on my hips then, I put mine around his neck and our faces inched closer for another round of french kissing, but before our lips met, the doorknob to my room started turning. In a nick of time, I shunpoed Kisuke into the closet and closed the door, then went back and stood grinning, casual as always, as Soifon poked her head in the room.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama, can I come in?" she asked nervously.

"Come on in, Soifon." I told her, and she hurried inside, bowing deeply in gratitude. I waved my hand around dismissively. "Boy, enough with the formalities. And didn't I tell you to call me Yoruichi?"

Soifon straightened up and apologized. "Yes, of course… Yoruichi."

I smiled. "So, what brings my maid of honor here?"

She visibly blushed when I called her by her current title. Boy you should have seen her when I asked her to be my maid of honor… She acted like I told her she was going to be president or something. It's kind of cute, how she gets so excited, actually.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You look, beyond beautiful, Yoruichi-san." She said, all gushing and blushing and stuff.

I smirked and examined my fingernails non-chalantly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gorgeus." I teased.

Soifon opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, hesitantly.

"Mmm?" I lowered my head and put it an inch from her face, obtrusively examining her, before straightening again and putting a hand to my chin in a pensive manner. "What is it?" I asked.

"N-Nothing ma'am!"

"No, no. If you have something to say then say it."

"Well…" She began, hesitantly.

"If it's the veil, I already said no man, woman or hollow could make me wear one-"

"No, it's not that! It's…"she trailed off again.

I sighed dramatically. "Well?"

"Umm, well… You see Yoruichi-sama, I just came to… I wanted to ask _why _you're marrying that guy!"

My eyes widened in surprise for a second before I raised an eyebrow. "_That's _why you're here?"

Her hands turned into tight fists before she went on, like it was something she'd been bottling up for a long time and was about to spill now. "Yes! Why _him? _Yoruichi-sama someone of your caliber deserves someone so much better! Not some lazy perverted good-for-nothing shop-keeper!"

A coughing sound was heard seemingly coming from the closet. Soifon quickly looked but Yoruichi feigned a coughing fit and said quickly. "Caliber? You make me sound like a car." I said, eyes wandering upwards. I was lost in thought for a moment before suddenly looking at Soifon again with a mischievous look and smirk. "Oh, I know what this is about," I teased.

"You… You do?" she looked a little hopeful.

"Soifon, I know about your crush on Kisuke." I said and her eyes pretty much jumped out of her sockets as she yelled "WHAT?" I just went on. "Yeah, it's okay. You don't have to hide it from me, I won't be mad." I grinned. Soifon looked mortified.

"No! You've got it all wrong! I'd never like that, that…" she seemed to be looking for a bad enough word.

I slapped her shoulder good-heartedly. "No worries! Hey, and if he ever behaves badly, you may even have him for a weekend-"

She turned an odd combination of red and green. "Yoruichi-sama-" she started frantically. I put a hand on her back and started to lead her out the door.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." I winked and let her out the door, then closed it behind her.

No sooner was she out of the room, Kisuke was stumbling out of the closet. "Phew! I thought she'd never leave!" he said.

"Yeah well, I think _you'd_ better leave too, or you'll make us both late to our own wedding." I said, half-teasing.

A smile spread on his face at the sound of 'our wedding'. "What?" I asked, though I already had a pretty good idea.

He shrugged. "Nothing, just…" His eyes wandered to some interesting spot on the ceiling. "It has a nice ring to it."

I felt myself smile in return. "It does."

He looked at me again, and our eyes met. In that instant, any doubts I might have had, any thoughts that I shouldn't be settling down, and getting _married_, they all vanished.

I knew I was doing the right thing. "Alright, get out."

***

Marching down the aisle was no trouble.

From the corner of my eye I could see many of the guests. I saw all the vizards, and a few of the Gotei 13 captains. I saw the humans Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado; and of course Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, sitting side by side, the former scowling as always. I took a moment to look at the orange-head and wink suggestively at him, motioning to the girl at his side. It had the desired effect, the boy was as red as his name 'strawberry' would suggest.

After examining the guests, I took a look at the people standing at the end of the aisle. On one side were the bride's maids, Soifon and Hiyori, wearing light blue dresses. On the other side, wearing a tux and looking rather handsome were Tessai and Kurosaki Isshin, both standing beside Kisuke, whose eyes seemed to be glued to only one person.

He smiled at me, standing straight as he waited for me to get to him.

I did finally, and Captain Commander Yamamoto proceeded with the ceremony.

We each said our vows and whatnot. But if you want to know the truth, I was barely even listening to anything the Captain Commander was saying. Kisuke and I were too busy looking at each other and anxiously waiting to hear the words we wanted to hear… It seemed forever before Yamamoto uttered them,

"…I now pronunce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kisuke grinned before pulling me in for one quick, but deep kiss as the crowd cheered behind us.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly but slowly, for the truth was, we couldn't wait to get out of there. Sure dancing was nice, and hearing the speeches all our friends gave -especially Isshin's- and most of all, all the drinking. It was a great evening.

But the whole time, Kisuke and I kept sneaking glances at each other, silently communicating.

Yes, I, Yoruichi Shihoin am now married. To none other than Urahara Kisuke. And I couldn't be happier.

But most of all, we couldn't wait until the wedding night.

********

A/N: Voilá!

I always wanted to make an UraYoru fic, they were my original favorite couple, afterall, but could never do it. In the end, I felt they deserved it, and I gave it my best shot, I hope you liked it =)


End file.
